


I Hear You Across the Stars

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anidala, Clone Wars, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jedi, Love, Telepathy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Anakin and Padmé may be thousands of parsecs away from each other, but they are always in each others' hearts.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Hear You Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! It's almost Valentine's Day, so I guess this fanfiction kinda fits with the season. Hope you guys enjoy!

"Casualities on Onderon have hit an all-time high! Over eighteen thousand civilians across the planet have been killed. Twelve thousand Republic soldiers and ten thousand Separatists have also been reported dead. Among the Republic's losses were eight Jedi. Let's take a moment to remember them. Swerthan Luang, age 27, died last night during battle. Eleth Arwin, age 17, was crushed to death by an AT-AT just three hours ago. Lisen Hartrit, age 43, died in battle. Crean Dith, age 31, was shot down while flying his fighter. Hera Frun, age 21, killed in battle. Drian Qu'eryth, age 16, killed in battle. Wes Archim, age 36, was caught in an explosion. Diptha Vuan, age 19, killed in battle. Already-" 

Padmé switched off the television, and sank back into the sofa, breathing a sigh. It was a sigh of sorrow for all those who had lost their lives, but also of relief. Relief because her Ani was safe. For now. Tomorrow she would watch the report anxiously again, praying not to hear his name in the casuality report. She hated this war more and more with every day that passed. So many young, innocent lives gone because of it. So many more would be lost before it was over. For an instant, she pictured Ahsoka, lying in a pool of her own blood, lifeless eyes staring into space. Or worse, Anakin, sprawled out, body mangled and eyes glazed over with death. Tears came to her eyes. "Oh, Ani," she whispered. "Please, please be safe. Please come home safe." She longed to hear his confident, reassuring voice tell her that it would all be okay. That she didn't need to worry or cry. She wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to chase away the nightmares the war brought him. 

"Milady?" a soft voice questioned.

Padmé looked up to see her handmaiden, Sabé looking at her with concern. She hastily dried her tears. "Yes, Sabé?"

"Are you alright? You seem distraught."

_Y_ _ou have no idea._ "I'm fine, Sabé. Did you need something?"

"Milady, people who are fine don't sit on the couch with tears pouring down their face." 

Blast."I guess it's just affecting me. The whole war. I mean, two of the Jedi who died weren't even adults. It's just . . . hard."

"I know. But we must have faith. Those who died did so to give others a better life. Their sacrifices will not be forgotten. They died noble deaths, and we should be proud of them."

_Easy for you to say._ Padmé thought bitterly. _Your not the one with a husband out there, never knowing if you'll ever see him again._ However, she just nodded. "I know. But it doesn't make me hate the war any less."

"I know," Sabé said again. "Goodness! It's past ten! You should go to bed, Milady. If I remember correctly, you have a Senate meeting tomorrow at seven in the morning.

"Yeah," Padmé mumbled. "I guess I will." She went into the large bedroom, shut the door, and went to her closet. Morosely, she began to undress. She picked up a nightgown. . . Anakin's favorite one. She thought of all the times she had slept in it, his strong arms encircling her. She thought of all the times he had watched her wearing it, his love for her rolling off of him in waves. She couldn't help it. She collapsed to her knees, buried her face in the nightgown, and sobbed her heart out. She _needed_ him. She couldn't go on if she lost him. All she wanted was to have him safe at home. To rest assured that they would always have each other. But no . . . instead, her husband was stuck fighting in some Sith-blasted war on some hell-bound planet all because those stupid Separatists couldn't see reason! It wasn't fair! She threw the nightgown across the room, yanked on a robe and flung herself on her bed. Subconciously, her eyes flickered to her left, half expecting to see Anakin stretched out, watching her with that lazy, boyish smile of his. She curled up in the fetal position, drew the covers over her head, and whispered, with tears leaking out of her eyes, "I love you, Ani. Wherever you are, I love you. Please come home safe. I can't live without you." As she drifted off, she thought she heard him answer, "Don't worry, Angel. You won't have to. I'll always come home to you. I love you too."

* * *

Eight Jedi, twelve thousand soldiers, and eighteen thousand civilians dead. All of them, gone. He'd failed them all. When would it end? It was slowly wearing him down. All of this fighting, death, and destruction. He couldn't take much more of it. He didn't even have Obi-Wan with him to help ease the burden. _Padmé_ he thought. _I need you._ He needed to hold her, to touch her, to see her. He needed her to remind him that there was more to life than just this force-forsaken war. He needed her to remind him what he was fighting for. He wondered what she was doing. Was she thinking about him? "Force, Padmé," he whispered to himself. "I miss you. I miss you so much." He wished he could be with her always, to protect her and love her. Already a few senators had been assassinated. His heart clenched as he pictured her, slumped over her desk with a blaster bolt through her head. He shook his head, blinking away tears. She couldn't die. She just couldn't. He needed her. He wouldn't be able to go on without her. 

"Sir?"

Anakin looked up to see Rex standing in the doorway. "Yeah?"

Rex looked as tired as he was. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You seem troubled."

_You have no idea._ "Rex, there are thousands of people dying as we speak. I think I have a reason to be troubled."

Rex sighed. "I know, sir. Really, though, it's not your fault. You're doing everything you can. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. Death is a natural part of war. The only thing we can do now is to move forward and not let those sacrifices be in vain."

Anakin shook his head. "Yeah, I guess you have a point. Go get some rest, Rex. You need it."

"Alright. You too, sir. There's a good chance we're going to get caught up in another battle tomorrow." With that, he left. 

Anakin heaved a sigh. "Oh, Padmé," he whispered. "Please be safe. Don't get yourself killed while I'm not there to protect you."

He kicked off his boots and tossed his cloak at the foot of the bed. Then he unclipped his lightsaber, set it on the table next to the bed, and threw himself down on the sheets. Memories of all the nights he'd spent with his wife, breathing in her existence, feeling her soft arms around his neck, flooded over him. Tears stung at his eyes. What if he never saw her again? What if tomorrow, her death was reported in the news? What if he were killed in battle tomorrow, like so many others? He longed to hear her laugh, to feel her gentle caress on his face, to have her run her slender fingers through his hair. She was probably worried about him right now. He wished he could kiss her, hug her, reassure her that everything would be okay. He wanted to look into those clear brown eyes, and see them shining with love and trust. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and wipe away all of her worries and fear. As he drifted off, he thought he could hear her whisper in his ear, "I love you, Ani. Wherever you are, I love you. Please come home safe. I can't live without you." Smiling sadly, he whispered into the night, "Don't worry, Angel. You won't have to. I'll always come home to you. I love you too."


End file.
